Content Updates
Content Updates are updates to the game that are downloaded by the client. They are announced officially on the forums. Client Version 1.7.1.1 58995 (issued 14 May 2011) * Magic portals should now tell you if your inventory is full * Fixed Pappy Scalefield's leash range (was set not to leash) * Fixed revive for 1 Platinum not working if you had only 1 Platinum left * 800 Platinum can now be purchased via iTunes 58365 (issued 6 May 2011) * Hair is now visible for enchantresses when they equip the new "Golem Worshipper Mask" vanity item from The Sandstone Caves campaign. * Fixed Onyx Golem boss exploit. Players can no longer pull the Onyx Golem to a corner to defeat him without his healers. * Players that send their account name in chat will have that message muted in addition to receiving a warning. * Fixed a few places where it was possible to enter a dungeon with a full inventory. 58058 (issued 2 May 2011) * Drop-rates for Sandstone Caves bosses have been updated. New equipment is slightly tougher to loot now. * The portals from Fathom Crypt to Lake Louis and Sandstone Caves have been moved slightly. * Fixed broken appearance of Cyber armor. 58028 (issued 2 May 2011) * Added the Sandstone Caves for your level 20-25 character! * The Easter Event is now over. * Noxious Barrels in Balefort Sewers: Roach Motel should be correctly working again. They will be destroyed when approached by a player with the noxious shield in place. * Removed the codex item reward from [[|Ramla|Ramla's]] mystery weapon daily quest. This item is no longer needed to complete the quest. * Respec price is now displayed even if you don't have Platinum. * Removed individual dungeon loading screens. 57805 (issued 27 Apr 2011) * Tapjoy has been reenabled * Fixxed various typos * Truncate chat and quick chat text to 80 characters 57643 (issued 23 Apr 2011) * Moved some words to the masked filter only (for foreign languages) * 5 mutes within a 24 hour period now result in a temporary ban instead of 3 57608 (issued 23 Apr 2011) * Enchantresses keep their lovely hair now when wearing Little Bunny ears. * Players using inappropriate language are now automatically muted * Removed unfinished dungeon campaign (Sandstone Caves) from Host page. * Reverted removal of Platinum revive option (updated by accident) Client Version 1.7.1 57513 (issued 23 Apr 2011) * The Spring Chicken is in Forest Haven to help celebrate the coming of spring. Speak to him about joining in the Spring Bunny Ears Hunt and visit the store for special Rabbit Ears vanity helms. * Joining friends via your friends list should work again * Revive for platinum option removed if revive from another player is available 57443 (issued 20 Apr 2011) * PvE dungeons that have level requirements should now only allow players of the correct level range to join * Fixed some cases where a skill would sometimes not show its effects/animations or reset its related timers on the client, when it still worked on the server. * Dead Slime should be correctly counting again for the Animated Slime quest in Balefort Sewers. * Added labels for the equipment slots (V indicates a vanity slot) * PL Shield, Community Shield, and Shield of Gratitude are now all vanity shield items and can be used to override the appearance of any equipped shield * All crafting turn-ins for the Mystery Weapons quests in Oasis Towne will now be handled by the Blacksmith next to Ramla. Please see him in order to make your Mystery Sword, Bow or Staff if you have the recipe and components. * Accounts that have logged in the past week that also created an account in April or May of 2010 are awarded the Founder's Helm. Check your stash for this exclusive item. Accounts that were created in April or May of 2010 that did not log in within the last week will be awarded the Founder's Helm when our Veteran Rewards system comes online in several weeks. * Changed the store information for Frozen Nightmares to correctly display the dungeon level requirement. * New accounts can now only create one character 57273 (issued 20 Apr 2011) * Vyxnaar is once again a rare spawn in the "Shadow Caves." * The ability to earn Free Platinum has been temporarily disabled.